lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Cartoon Network "Now/Then" YES Bumpers (2006-2007)
Lost Bumpers These idents premiered on Cartoon Network with higher quality icons and the backgrounds using flat, dark, psychedelic colors during the "YES!" era in 2006. These bumpers appear to be even more rare to find than the regular city "Now/Then" bumpers. *A Now/Then bumper featuring Baby Looney Tunes to Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2006). *A Now/Then bumper featuring Peppa Pig to Krypto the Superdog (2007). *A Now/Then bumper featuring Ellen's Acres to Cartoon Theatre (2007) (NOT FOUND YET). *A Now/Then bumper featuring Firehouse Tales to Tom and Jerry (Full Bumper) (2006). *A Now/Then bumper featuring the voice of Yumi Ishiyama (from Code Lyoko) (2006). *A Now/Then bumper featuring the voice of Nikki (from the regular city bumpers) (September 2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the City Hall (2006) (FOUND). *A Now/Then bumper set in Camp Kidney (2006) (FOUND). *A Now/Then bumper set in the Highway (2006) (FOUND). *A Now/Then bumper set in Billy's house (2006) (FOUND). *A Now/Then bumper set in the Sector V Treehouse (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Charles Darwin Middle School (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the PPG household (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Downtown Park (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the main downtown (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Malph's (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Pop's Moon Palace (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in 2x4 Hardware (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the suburbs (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the Titans Tower (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the Bagge Farmhouse (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Tommy Turnbull's house (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in space with the JL watchtower (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the room of Ami and Yumi's tour bus (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the main and entrance room of Foster's home (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Tom and Jerry's kitchen (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the haunted mansion (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Findley Plaza (good quality) (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the skyline of Townsville (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the junkyard with Megas (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in Dexter's lab (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the subway (2006) (FOUND). *A Now/Then bumper set in the subway station with a train moving (2006). *A Now/Then bumper set in the forest with the Rust Bucket (2006). *More "Coming Up Next" bumpers (2006 - 2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND). *A Up Next bumper set in the subway station with a train moving (2006) (FOUND). *A Up Next bumper set in Findley Plaza (2006) (FOUND). Lost Show Icons * Tickle U * Top 5 * The Cramp Twins * Robotboy (FOUND) * Ozzy & Drix * Ellen's Acres * Pokémon (FOUND) * The Powerpuff Girls * Princess Natasha * What's New, Scooby Doo? * Justice League Unlimited * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Peppa Pig (used for Tickle U) * Zixx * Transformers: Cybertron (FOUND) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (FOUND) * Zatch Bell! * Teen Titans (FOUND) * Samurai Jack * One Piece (FOUND) * Xiaolin Showdown (FOUND) See http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Now/Then_Icons Updates * November 25th, 2016: Someone found 3 Now/Then bumpers (presumably the 3 below), but for some reason, they are private and can't be seen by anyone but that person, either he or she wanted to trick people, or that he or she didn't realize that it was private. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-Id-5PmVMqkSFc5Z0paazA5OTQ/view * December 19, 2016: Captain B. Zarre uploaded 2 commercial breaks, which feature some pretty rare Now/Then bumpers, plus a whole lot more. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNONiz3_HqI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqqpI8y4brI * Febuary 17, 2017: The EA/CT Bumper Has Been Found, It Just Needs To Be Uploaded * April 30, 2017: The Now/Then bumpers (narrated by Bloo) with Xiaolin Showdown and One Piece has been uploaded by Captain B. Zarre. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRBUyveVeXM * February 3, 2018: Two of the rare 2006 Now/Then bumpers has been found, which includes the City Hall and the highway. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHCz3EiuzDg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QulENzdWyHM * June 20, 2018: The two Up Next bumpers (narrated by Andy and Bloo) has been uploaded by Khalil The Retro Guy, which includes Billy & Mandy and Foster's. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykZneyt9tU0 * July 6, 2018: The Up Next bumper with Camp Lazlo (narrated by Mandy) has been uploaded by Mr Ziggy B04. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ev1bu0e0hso * July 7, 2018: The APNSD/T&J bumper has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YayjBWthmGk * July 10, 2018: More Now/Then and Up Next bumpers were rarity found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UezVV7uRPKY * September 11, 2018: The YouTube user Mr Ziggy B04 deleted some 2006 Now/Then and Coming Up Next bumpers during the Yes! era. * September 13, 2018: After Mr Ziggy B04 deleted the videos, so the YouTube user Dusty Old Relics has uploaded with the Now/Then bumper with A Pup Named Scooby-Doo to Tom and Jerry. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l02YJiveIwc (at 6:39) *September 20, 2018: More of the Now/Then and Coming Up Next bumpers has been found by the YouTube user Dusty Old Relics. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QwBLU2BTH8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXXXUvdPlWQ *April 10, 2019: The two Coming Up Next bumpers (narrated by Raj and Mandy) has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HJLlohY6wQ Gallery CN_10_640.jpg|Screenshot of the "Now/Then" bumper featuring the City Hall (FOUND). CN_11_640.jpg|Screenshot of the "Now/Then" bumper featuring Firehouse Tales to Tom and Jerry. NowThen bumper.png|Screenshot of the "Now/Then" bumper featuring Baby Looney Tunes to Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Screen Shot 2016-12-19 at 1.09.18 PM.png|Screenshot of a Now/Then Bumper featuring Teen Titans to Pokemon (FOUND) References http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Now/Then_Icons Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Rare animation Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media